


Escape

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Search for Perfection [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, In which Sombra offers Satya a favor, and Satya attempts to make her escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Sorry 'bout the delay, it's been a rough semester.  Also, guess who's homestuck on main lol





	Escape

“Do you want to forget?”

“No.”

_ Satya stood at the dock, still reeling from her conversation with Isabella.  She had heard all kinds of rumors about these people. Tactical readouts, mission briefings, passing whispers all indicated that they would be violent and uncompromising.  That they would hate her. That they would kill her without hesitation. _

_ And yet that had yet to come true; Lúcio had been belligerent, but not malicious at least.  And Isabella had nursed her back to health? Out of the kindness of her own heart? _

_ No, of course that couldn’t be true.  She had to have had an ulterior motive, maybe Lúcio was a crime lord like Calado before him and was holding her at threat of violence.  How else could he have separated her from her own daughter? _

_ Still, the people fighting by him didn’t seem to do so out of fear.  Not like the crime lords she’d encountered elsewhere, and certainly not like Vishkar’s own hired thugs.  They were… passionate? No, more like desperate. They truly saw Vishkar as the enemy. _

_ It was a shame really, all the good that could have been done here… _

_ But that wasn’t an option anymore.  It was no longer a viable colony, not with so many resources poured in for nothing.  It was better just to pull out now, and write off the expenses as a sunken cost, gods damn the investors.  I mean, sure the stock would tank, and it would give ideas to other potential colonies, but how many of them really had the effective leadership that Rio did?  Not many. And Vishkar would be more prepared for future unrest in the future. No more hired thugs, only first class soldiers from now on. _

_ The blaring of a horn derailed Satya’s train of thoughts, and she looked up to see the boat Vishkar had sent to pick her up, a simple cargo ship that would take her north to the port in Dorado, from which she would fly back to Utopaea.  Not the most comfortable ride, but then she hadn’t been successful, so her comfort didn’t really matter right now. _

“Satya, Satya, Satya…  You know that’s not how this works.”

“You lied to me.  You said we didn’t destroy Calado’s building.”

Sanjay stared at her in what seemed to be disbelief.

“How… do you know… about that?”

“What do think I am, an idiot?  That I wouldn’t find out?” Satya leaned back against her chair, then tested her restraints.  “I ask one thing of you, Sanjay: that you tell me the truth. You had my  _ complete _ loyalty, but you preferred your secrets.”

“ _ You _ were not supposed to know about that.  That is classified information. And I will be sure to remove it from your brain, along with anything else that may have snuck in there.”

_ Satya didn’t even notice the email until after she got onto the plane. _

_ It was a routine check, going back through old information to see what she had missed in the deadzone that was Rio de Janeiro right now.  As expected, Vishkar’s stock had fallen like a stone in the past few days, but there hadn’t been any major news about the rebellion, so it would likely stabilize in a few days.  Even Atlas News had published little except for a small puff piece about Lúcio, but only as an up-and-coming pop star. _

_ Privately, Satya wondered how many of these news agencies Vishkar owned, through some back channel or another.  But it didn’t do well to wonder such things aloud; Sanjay was particularly touchy about maintaining that illusion. _

_ It was here, at 30,000 feet, somewhere over the middle of the Atlantic, that Satya noticed a single unread email.  It was strange, of course, since she had finished clearing her inbox as soon as she had wifi access. And she was quite certain that it hadn’t alerted her to a new message. _

_ In truth, it was as though it had just appeared.  Strange. Stranger still was that the email contained only a typed-out sugar skull and an attachment.  The Sombra Collective was contacting her then. But why?  _

_ To some extent, she could be a hacker, but not on the caliber they needed.  Not unless they were really desperate. Or maybe they were trying to target Vishkar through her? _

_ Of course, she didn’t have to wait long before the email updated itself with “just open it amiga, i need to show you something.” _

Well okay then.

The waves of pain returned, starting in her prosthetic arm and rolling through her body.  Once upon a time, she would have blamed phantom limb for the sensation. Once upon a time she trusted Sanjay to be truthful with her.

It was hard to imagine that sometime, however long ago, she trusted him to control what memories she could keep.  Something like reality being too painful, or maybe that she needed a clear mind for every mission. That sensation was now itself a distant memory, now buried in the hatred and betrayal she felt for the man standing over her.

“Come on, Satya, you know how this goes.”  Sanjay clearly hadn’t given up yet, as he insisted on forcing his presence upon her.  Truthfully, Satya didn’t know why he needed her permission. Some part of the process, she assumed, involved her voluntary confession of each memory.  But it didn’t matter, so long as it kept him out of her head. “You’ll have to break eventually. Why not just give it up? That way you can get back to your work.”

“You know damn well that’s not my work.  Not anymore. Or has it ever been? How long have you been keeping secrets Sanjay?  Since the beginning? What about my family? Was I really better off without them? Or was that just another fabrication?”  It was the one string she knew Sanjay was still sensitive about. Satya herself had long since abandoned all thoughts of them; after all they weren’t there for most of her life.  It wasn’t their fault, of course, and she harbored no ill will against them, but they just weren’t there. So they weren’t her family anymore. Regardless, Sanjay still seemed to think she had some attachment to them, so it was easy to enrage him by mentioning them.

“Excuse yo-”  The blaring of alarms cut off Sanjay’s voice, after which he muttered a cuss.  “Stay here. I’ve got to attend to some business.”

Sanjay stormed out the door and left Satya to her restraints.

_ “Stay here.”  What does he think I am, a magician? _

“Don’t look so excited amiga, it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”  The voice materialized into the shape of someone who was wholly dedicated to the roughest aesthetic imaginable.  “Kidding, of course. I do owe you a favor, after all.”

“What do you mean, you owe me a favor?”  The person bent over Satya’s chair and opened the restraints holding her arms, then her legs.

“I mean what I mean.  You helped a friend of mine.  I owe you for that. And I do love making new friends.”  The person stood back up, then offered a hand. Satya took the hand and stabilized herself against it.  “The name’s Sombra, and you are?”

Satya got the feeling that this introduction was just a formality for her guest, but she followed suit anyway.

“Satya.  Charmed.”

“Of course.  Now, like I said, I like making new friends.  And luckily for you, I know just the thing to help us grow closer.  Go check your old computer if you want to learn some more about your friend Sanjay there and the dirty pies he’s got his fingers in.  That is, if you do want to be friends?”

“Of course.  Mx. Sombra, you said?”

“Just Sombra’s fine, and I’ll be sure to call when I need you again.”  With that, Sombra’s form disappeared, briefly replaced by a blur of purple light, and Satya was alone to her thoughts again.

She looked around to see what she’d have to work with.  The room was decently sterile, and she doubted Sanjay would have left her photon projector…

Except there it was, laying on the ground right where Sombra had left.  Satya clearly owed her more than a little bit. She picked it up, and as she did, the alarm went silent.

_ Okay.  Time to get out of here. _

She set up a handful of sentry turrets around the door to slow Sanjay down, then sat in the chair to wait.  Sanjay came through not long after, clearly not expecting her to be free. His mistake.

“Satya, how did you—  Aaagh!”

Satya stood up and began to use her energy drain to ensure he couldn’t chase her.

“I believe, Sanjay, that now would be a good time for you to thank the gods that I don’t kill.  Don’t you?” Sanjay’s form began to crumple, then fell. Satya stepped over him and left towards her old room.

It was strange to think that in just a few hours, she would leave Utopaea for what could be the very last time.  This place was the home of her youth. Sanjay had been there for every developmental milestone, was her father in every meaningful sense of the word.  Even the other engineers, as cruel as they were, were a sort of family to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered all the time she had spent here, all the time she would no longer get to spend here.

But now was not the time for grief.  Now was the time for survival. Of course, none of the other architects or security officers came close to her level of competency in battle, so as long as she stayed focused, she evaded them easily.  All the while, she let her feet carry her along the painfully familiar path from reconditioning to her room.

The files she found on her computer were a whirlwind of information that she couldn’t process quite yet.  Something about Sanjay, a figure dressed in black robes, some other people she recognized but couldn’t place.  She could take time to go through it on her way out.

She dropped her teleporter to take her to the launch pads; it was a predictable move, but she would hopefully be long gone before they took notice.  Still, she dismissed it as soon as she was through; she wasn’t going to leave the path open for them to exploit.

There looked to be just one plane left on standby, in case of emergency evacuation.

_ Good. _

She ran towards it, boarding it through the open door.

“Name and rank?” the pilot asked her, already beginning the ignition sequence.

“Lead Architect Satya Vaswani.”

“Hmm.”  The pilot paused, then turned around to look at her.  “I’m sorry ma’am, but I’m under orders not to allow you to leave Utopaea, straight from the top.”

“I’m on a secret mission, it needs to look like I was a mole.  It’s a show for the press. Don’t worry about the details, just know I need to leave immediately.”  Satya began fidgeting with whatever was nearby, trying desperately to keep herself calm. She wished she could call up her Symmetra persona to deal with this, but she just hadn’t had enough warning.  Unfortunately.

“I…”  The pilot sighed then lifted his visor to look her in the eye.  “Look, you’ve always been kind to me, so I’m gonna choose to believe you.  But even if I did want to let you go, I’d need the emergency code to get the plane out of lockdown.  Happen to know it?”

_ Shit. _

“B 4 E 1 3 C” said a voice over the plane’s intercom.

“Hey, I’ll try it.”  The pilot turned back around and punched in the code, after which the plane’s engine began to roar.  “Know who that was?”

“A friend.”

“Fine by me.  Where to?”

Satya hadn’t really thought that far ahead, since she was so concerned with getting out alive.  She could go back home, back to Hyberadad, but she wasn’t really ready to face her family again.  It’d been too long. And what would they even talk about? No, she needed somewhere she could escape from the world.  Somewhere she could recover. Somewhere she could make a new home.

“Rio de Janeiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 'bout the delay, it's been a rough semester. Also, guess who's homestuck on main lol


End file.
